Evangelion Salvation and Destruction
by Hikaru Somoe
Summary: Are Shinji and Asuka enough to protect Earth from it's destruction. The nineteenth angels will decide that.


How would you feel, knowing that you are safe? Knowing that you have a protector watching over you? Would you feel at peace? Perhaps even happy? What if that was taken away from you? What if there was a child, destined to strip away your safety, your peace, your life? What if all of that were true? Would you do anything about it? Even if you would try, you can't. At the dawn of the Second Impact, two children were born from a creature named Eve. Those children, by fate, will bring either the destruction or the salvation of mankind. Cylok and Aethan are those children.the nineteenth angels.what fate have they brought us?  
  
EVANGELION // SALVATION AND DESTRUCTION (chapter one)  
  
* Prologue *  
  
" No mommy!" A young boy with long straight black hair called out. " Mommy!" Yet another youngster with short curly white hair yelled. BANG! A shot shook through the two children's home. Their mother had pulled the trigger of a Beretta, while the barrel lay softly against her temple. Her head exploded onto the wall of their home, covering the once white clad walls with a deep red. " MOMMY!" The boys called out. Suddenly, a man came into the room. " What the hell?" The man yelled. Out. He fell to the ground next to the dead woman. The man had a peaceful look about his eyes. He looked to the two boys. " I love you my sons." The man said as tears began to flow from his eyes like a river. The man grabbed the blood stained Beretta from the woman's limp hands. He stuck the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. BANG! Another shot shook through the house. The back of the man's head exploded, splattering the ceiling with a torrent of crimson liquid. " DADDY!" They boys yelled. The boys fell silent. They had just witnessed the suicide of their parents. The death.the gore.it was too much for the young ones to handle. They were only five. The boy with the raven black locks stood petrified. He had been splattered with the blood of both of his parents, while his seemingly angelic brother had managed to stay out of the blood shed. The droplets and patches of blood stung his face like needles. His eyes were wide with horror as he looked on at the dead corpses of his parents. " Why."  
  
* chapter one*  
  
" Come on Shinji! We're going to be late!" Asuka yelled to her companion. " I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shinji yelled as he slipped his shoes on at the door. The two took off down the street, hand in hand. Since their fate had been decided, the two had rarely been seen without the other close by. Their love seemed to make an inseparable bond that broke the bonds of time. It was their job, now, to save earth, to keep it safe, as directed by God. The Eva's hadn't been used since their last combat ((the end of Death and Rebirth)), but were still in existence, waiting to be awakened. As the two rounded the corner, making their way up the steps to school, two young boys made their way out of the school. " The irony of it all." The one said, looking gloomily towards the concrete. " True, my brother, but it will be fine." The other said with a smile. Enter Cylock and Aethan. These two were born from Eve on the first rise of light on the day of the Second Impact. The boys aren't human, as they are the nineteenth angels, humans who had chosen a different path. They live ageless lives, always appearing to be eighteen. Cylock, the sixth child and the 'older' of the twins was quite the opposite of his brother. He had short white curly locks atop his head, with dual colored eyes that mesmerized all those who looked deep into them. His right eye a dark blue shade, while his left eye a soft pretty violet. His ears donned a silver loop earring in the left ear, and a black one of the same in his right. His outfit was a black short sleeve tight fitting t-shirt that was held together by large straps and buckles across the chest. His pants were as pure white as his hair and fit tightly to his well shaped legs. Two black straps around each of his legs and matched the black of his boots. His mind was very positive, and set in the ways of the Lord. He sought to bring life and happiness to the people of earth. He was very optimistic, and always looked out for his brother. Aethan on the other hand, was nothing like his brother. His long black hair draped across his body. His bangs, parted towards the center hung down to his waist, while the rest fell to his ankles. His eyes were as deep and mesmerizing as his brother's, only his right eye was a soft pretty violet, and his left was a deep blue. His earrings were even opposite that of his brothers, being a black loop in the left ear, and a silver one in the right. His clothes were made of a white skin tight high neck sleeveless shirt that clung to his torso muscle, as well as a silver necklace that clung tightly to his neck, bearing a thick bar across the front reading, 'SHINOBASU'. His pants were a dark black leather than clung to his slightly muscular legs. A white chain dangled from his right side down to his mid upper leg. His boots were a pure white and had silver crosses on the fronts of them. His attitude towards life was not quite his brother's view point. Life to him, was a pointless occurrence between birth and death. None had felt the pain he had, in his own thoughts anyway. And for that, he held a deep resentment for all mankind, hoping, praying even, for them to all feel his pain. " Nothing is ever okay." " Hey you two!" A man called from the doorways of the school. Shinji and Asuka stopped in their tracks, thinking the man was speaking to them. " U.um.yes.Mr. Miyagi san?" Shinji asked. " Not you two! Them!" The man yelled pointing at the polar oppisite twins. Aethan glanced around his shoulder. " Humans." 


End file.
